Screamfest! 2: Musical Hearts
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Ulentra Is Back! and so is the whole crew! Screamfest sequal! MCR
1. Before The Storm

**Scream fest 2.**

**Chapter One:**

**Before The Storm**

**By: Becca!**

I sat in the bus cuddled up to Gee, it felt so magical, and I was terrified I would be pulled away in a mix of emotions from Summer whom I'd recently made up with and her newly found boy toy Frank. Frank and I seemed to be getting along a little better. We weren't perfect but is any real family perfect?

"Where do you want us to pull in?" Mitch the bus driver asked some person outside his window today we enter the amazing town of Springfield, Massachusetts. I liked it here in Springfield, it's actually where the band and I went to college, and I excepted to show Gerard all the memories with Dagger, Tripp, and Massacre by my side. Jake had recently left the band, he felt left out of all the love. It hurt inside but in a way I think he went to see Mandy, they loved one another, I could totally tell. The thought of those two begin together sent chills down my body, they were so perfect together in so many ways. But while Jake went out in search of love my band was stuck without a guitarist so naturally I got that part. Which all in all meant our performances could not be very dramatic anymore because the drama queen had to worry about playing an instrument.

I glanced up because I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't realized the bus had stopped moving and Gee was trying to get me off of him without moving me too drastically. I jumped up in a hurry to get out of his way in a bit of shock. I felt bad for not even noticing him struggling to get up.

"I am so sorry! Next time just go 'Ulentra Iero move your fat booty' and I will get up!" I wandered into the kitchen in search of a cold drink. It was mid July, and even with all the windows open on the bus it was still smoldering in it. Everyone else: Dagger, Mikey, Bob, Massacre, Tripp, Ray and Tripp's new dog had opted on taking Chem's bus, because believe it or not it had air conditioning. Therefore maxing out the legal capacity limit on the damn thing, Just my luck. Well actually the max limit was 10, but Frank didn't want to leave Gerard and I (or visa versa) unattended on our own tour bus with only Mitch. Nor did Summer or I want to leave Frank & Gee on the bus for the same exact reason.

Frank and Summer had disappeared to play video games in the back room while Gee & I cuddled watching a horror movie, It was really entertaining. I hadn't remembered how much Gee knew about how horror movies were made, I think it was because he was such a Fangoria obsessed teenager.

"Ulentra I love your booty why would I ask you to move it? " Gee joked following me. I grabbed a glassed bottle of coke out the fridge, and I handed him one.

"Guys, you're going to have to stop talking about people's butts for about while…" Frank said fear in his eyes, genuine fear. "Lent I need to talk to you."

"Frank….What happened?" I exclaimed as he dragged me out of the buss by my arm.

- - - - - - - - -

There you have it. I finally wrote a sequal! I hope you enjoy it! And I mean really really enjoy it! Comment your thoughts, and what you think Franks news is!

Xoxo

-Becca!


	2. More Than A Love Song

Screamfest! 2: Musical Hearts

Chapter Two:

She Needs More Than A Love Song.

"Frank christ! What the hell is your problem!?" I exclaimed when I had regained my balance from being pulled dow the five stairs of the tour bus. I looked into Frank's eyes, they had tear stains beneath them.

"Ulentra…" He trailed off. I could hear the hurt in his voice. "Frankie…What happened? What's going on?" I raised my eyebrow and bit my lip a bit. It's kind of this thing I do when I'm worried or nervous. Don't get me wrong it's annoying as hell, but It's what I do.

"Lentra….sit down." Frank motioned to the picnic table over by the trees. I faithfully obeyed his outstretched hand and wandered over to it, just praying he would get this over with. "Your dad called….he left me a message….you're mom….she's dead."

At first I didn't comprehend what he had said. Then it hit me like a bomb. My mom the person who had taught me how to sing when I was really little. I mean sure she wasn't ever there in my teenage years but her presence was. I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe I'll never hear her voice again, see her smile, hear her laugh at my stupidity or read another text from her saying how proud she is of me. I'll never get to tell her how much she's contributed to who I am today, the girl who's not afraid of anything-How much she contributed to my Dream. To achieving it. She's not dead. She can't be. It was only a month ago they told me she had cancer. Cancer doesn't kill that quickly does it? I didn't even get to visit her in the hospital. No…she's not dead. This is impossible. Improbable. And Unreasonable.

"Shut Up! You're lying! I knew you hated me! But I didn't think you hated me this bad!" I pushed myself away from the table and stormed off down the parking lot the tears streaming down the sides of my cheeks. I didn't have a clue where I was going, and I couldn't care. I listened to my feet against the pavement, and had the memories rush through my head at a mile a minute, way faster than any one could ever really remember. I felt a different emotion with each one.

"Ulentra!-Ulentra please!"

"Go Away Gerard. You're just going to make things worst like you do every time there is some kind of problem with anyone's life."

"Lentra you know that isn't true. I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Get the hell away from me. You're the last person I want to see right now."

Gerard grabbed my wrist a pulled me towards him.

"Well You're the first I want to see. Your mom was great, and just because she's gone does not mean you have to kick everyone you've ever given a damn about out of your life and into the street. Don't you see what you're doing? You're purposely making yourself miserable because you feel sorry for yourself that you lost your mom. When I lost Elena I was lost for weeks. I didn't know what to do, what to think, where to go from there. But You have to realize we all die eventually it's just how things go." "Oh Shut up. I am not one of your little fan girls Gee. I will not be hypnotized by 'we all go to hell' okay? So shut the hell up and let go of me!" I tried to yank my arm out of his stone grip but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't give a damn if you aren't a fan of mine, I care about you. Hell Lentra I mother fucking love you! And I am not going to let your self pity tear us apart. Please. just. calm down honey. Come on sugar." he said in a quiet voice trying to get me to obviously calm me with his voice.

"Well it's too late for that! Get the hell off of me! Let go!" I struggled in his grip he wouldn't leave me be. "I don't love you! I don't ever want to see you again! LET GO LET GO LET GO!"

He refused so I just began to scream, attempt to yank my arm away and cry. It was probably 10 to 15 minutes before I tired myself out and fell to the pavement in a heap. That's when I felt the stone grip on my arm disappear. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I sat there and sobbed until the parking lot lights began to come on, one by one.

- - - - -

That's it for now darlinggs. Let me know what you think & what I should add.

Ily!

-B!ER


	3. Sick In The Head

Musical Hearts  
Chapter 3:  
Sick In The Head

Gerard was asleep in the bunk across from mine, I glanced down at the note in my hands, all tear stained and smeared. I would never forgive myself for what I was about to do, what I was about to loose.

I have to do it, there's no way around it. It's the only way to make the pain remotely stop. I would never forgive myself if I continued to depress him with him having to see my pain filled eyes for the next couple months.

This would be short and quick.

I took a deep breath, and placed the note down next to gerard's pillow along with a purple bracelet off my wrist. I bent down and kissed his head like a mother would a child, and a tear fell from my eye onto his cheek.

"I love you Gerard Way. I always will."

I swallowed down a choking sob, and with that final sentence: I walked out the door. And right out of his life. Leaving nothing but a note saying that I had no other choice.

-333-

For those of you who want more, check out my mibba. My ID is Sunsetsare4becca. I forgot I had a FF, so all the new chapters are on there and It gets updated more frequently.

xo

-B!


	4. Love, Hate, Heartbreak

"For those of you Tyme Unleashed fans from back in '06 You're going to LOVE this. Ghost Johnson is back, and with her she brings her 'take that' lyrics and hardcore guitar rifts. She's gathered together yet another group of misfits that have called themselves "Digital Life". Her band consists of Jessica Trixi the guitarist, & Trace Lovette the drummer. Their Sold Out tour will begin tonight at Madison Square Garden for the beginning of the Rockfest: "Holla America". I know I speak for most of you when I say 'I can't wait to see what Ghost has up her sleeves."

I smiled at the TV, two hours after I announce my comeback the media is already going loco. I looked up to see a fake blonde attempting to hand me a glass of Iced tea. I took it from her, and she sat down next to me, she put a long arm around me and her feet up on the coffee table of our hotel room.

"TGFG." Jessica said with an exaggerated sigh, she let her head fall limp on my shoulder.

"TGIG? What's that?" I smiled at her as I attempted to get my shoulder out from under her head.

"Thank god for Ghost, of course. Gezus Ulentra Iero sometimes I don't think you use your head." she said in a preppy high-pitched voice that reminded me so much of Dagger from my last band. I let myself laugh at her comment instead of snap back, I said:  
"We should get headed over to the stadium..."

"Oooh! You're right Ulentra! Give me your Iced tea!" She grabbed my ice tea from my hand then continued: "I'll put it in a coffee cup, & we can have my amazing achi berry tea on the road."

I stared at the crazy girl, as she ran into the little half kitchen and poured the two ice teas into two to-go cups, she then proceeded to pour another to-go cup from the pitcher-probably for Trace. I got up off the couch and headed to Trace's room. The suite we were in only had two bed rooms, Jessica and I took the one, Trace and his girlfriend Moon got the other. Rain is a hippie as you could tell from her name, born and raised a hippie. It's a good thing I'm a vegetarian, and a Peace go getter or I would of had to kill her.

I reached Trace's door and knocked 3 times. Moon answered it in a tye-dye tank and a brown "leather" skirt. Her natural blonde hair was held back by a head band that stretched around her round head. She smiled when she saw me.

"Come on we gotta go!" I said with a small smile in return.

"Ulentra cool your mood I'm ready!" Trace's black and brown side banged head popped around the corner of the room, as he hurried out. We jogged down the hallway to Jessica, she handed us each an Iced Tea, even Moon. We hurried down the main hallway of the hotel, and out the front lobby doors. Me, having been to New York City before hailed a Taxi.

"Ghost, you HAVE to teach me that." Jessica said happily getting into the taxi. The four of us squeezed in the back seat of the car. It helped that Moon and Jessica were super skinny.

"So Ghost...are you excited for tonight?" I looked at Moon's pink eye shadowed eyes, they were filled with worry.  
Why would she be worried about me? I don't get it. I've preformed a billion times in my past, in more ways than one. It's not like I get stage fright or anything. I felt as my stomach began to tighten. Oh GREAT! I was getting stage fright.

"I'm so excited it's unreal!" I smiled.

" 'At a girl Lent!" Trace exclaimed excited as well.

"Did you just call me Lent? Like the time Christians don't eat? What the hell man?" I laughed out trying not to spit my tea out.

"Yes, Lent. I believe I did." I started laughing again. I felt the taxi stop, I looked up and there was Madison Square Garden. Even more amazing sitting not 20 feet from MSG was a giant tour bus that read "My Chemical Romance".  
Shit. That was all I could think. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Ulentra! Get out of the taxi!" Jessica pushed on my back.

"Yeah! Come on Lent, Let's go we only have two hours to get pumped! They're gonna start letting people in!" Trace tried to spit out between kisses from moon. I took a deep breath and got out of the taxi. I started walking back to the band entrance, hoping Rex and out other roadies got our instruments ready already. Jessica skipped up, which I found amazing considering her 5 inch white platform stilettos, and put an arm around me.

"Come on Ghost-Lighting! Cheer Up!" She laughed out.

"Ghost-Lightning, Lent? Any other freaked up nicknames I should know about?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes...just one..." I spun around and started walking backwards staring at Moon, daring her to continue. She decided after a minute she was going to continue.

"Sex Muffin."  
I couldn't stop myself from laughing, all four of us laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay! So apparently I'm Ghost-lighting the Sex Muffin that can only be eaten during Lent." I grinned out. I bumped into someone then, my footing gave way and I tumbled to the ground. "Ouch." I muttered, rubbing my porcelain leg. If I had really been porcelain, not just as pale as it, I would have been broken then. I looked up, and saw a small black haired girl standing there. She looked down at me, and reached her chain clad hand out to help me up. I took in the girls appearance she looked vaguely familiar. Brown Eyes, Black hair, pierced nose, No Doubt T-shirt, and purpled checkered skinny jeans, all way too familiar.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock into you like that!" she gasped out, trying to lift me up with her twig like arm.  
"No no! Don't be all my bad! I shouldn't have been walking backwards to begin with!" I smiled at her, and stuck my hand out. "I'm Ghost Johnson."  
"Oh! I'm so glad to finally meet you! This is soo awesome! I love your work! Tyme Unleashed is one of my idols! Except I'm not supposed to listen to you. My dad doesn't like your music. What a douche. I can't wait to see what your new band sounds like now!" She laughed happily taking my hand. "I'm Bandit. Bandit Lee Way."I felt my self die inside, and my jaw drop. No. This can't be happening.

"Ghost? Ghost! Lent! Lent! Are you okay?" Trace was exclaiming. I realized I was laying on the cold ground outside the stadium. I lifted my head up and looked at tree worried faces. Moon was the only one not looking worried. She was on her knees 3 feet away praying. I sat up rubbing my head, it hurt like a bitch. I ran a hand through my white hair.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh!" Bandit was spazzing out. I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Trace how long was I out?" I asked him quietly, he looked at his watch and replied in a shaky voice:

"2 minutes and 45 seconds. Are you going to be able to preform?"

I nodded at him. Of course I was going to preform, I was Ghost Johnson. I preformed with a strep throat once, I don't cancel for anything. I slowly got to my feet, and Grabbed Jessica's hand to help her up off the ground in her heels.

"So Bandit what are you doing" I finger quoted. "'back stage' on a tour, like Holla America?"  
Of course I was playing dumb, but I wanted to put on an act, and maybe just maybe she would say something totally different.

-333-

xo

-B!


	5. Memories, That Fade Like Photographs

"You mean you don't know?" Bandit asked dumbfounded by my quetion. I shook my head as we made our way past the security gaurds flashing our passes. I heard Moon mutter to Trace how annoying the fact they couldn't use the same Holler America pass for everyshow on tour was and stiffled a laugh. It was funny hearing her go off at Trace's apparartment in Nashville when I stopped by with the 20 or so passes for each of them weeks ago. That hippy can be the most insane person in the world, sometimes.

"Gerard & Lyn-Z Way are my parents! You know like he lead singer of My Chemical Romance and the bassist from Mindless Self Indulgence?" my heart dropped into my stomach when she finished her sentance. Here I was back doing the thing I absolutley adored only to discover that the person I used to love so dear was now married and had a child whom I was talking to. I was still single and hoping that maybe someday I would go back and find him still waiting for me. I guess the world is darker than I thought.

I couldn't decide whether I should pertend I didn't know Gerard or whether I should say something along the lines of 'oh, I know your dad. But that's just because of my cousin.' No, it was probably better if I leave the explaining to Gerard.

Afterall, he is her...father. I silentley wondered if she even knew I was related to Frank. Probably not, not since her father didn't like her listening to my music, it would only have raised her suspitions if he wouldn't let her listen to his Best Friend's cousin's music.

"Really?" I forced myself to gasp out. "You must have a pretty interesting life, living with your famous parents huh?"

"You betcha! The only downside is I don't have many friends, my own age. I get home taught by Ray's wife so it's just a school of the Cherry, Lilly & myself. It really sucks. I mean Cherry & Lilly are practically my little sisters but they're all I've got..." We walked up to a door backstage that said 'My Chemical Romance' on it, with a sheet of computer paper taped to the door. I stared at it. My old life was just behind that door, and I don't think I was ready to face it again. Bandit opened the door and asked: "You guys coming?"

"Um..." I muttered sending a pleading look to Jess, Trace & Moon. With a final gulp I muttered: "Sure, Thing Sweetheart."


	6. Give 'Em Hell Kid

I stepped through the door and was relieved when I realized it was empty. I was about to let out an exhale of relief when out of no where another girl ran into Bandit at full speed with a cry of terror.  
"ZOHMYGOD! BANDIT BANDIT BANDIT! SAVE ME BANDIT! SAVE ME! She's after me! After me I say!" The girl hugged onto Bandit's back and peeked around her torso to check for whatever was after her. Bandit laughed and I heard Jessica laughing along too. I exchanged a confused look with Trace before hearing another girl running out of a door to the far right of the room.  
"CHERRY GET BACK HERE! THAT WAS THE LAST BAG OF SKITTLES GIVE THEM BACK NOW! I CLAIMED THEM! DON'T MAKE ME GET DAD!" The girl screaming looked identical to the one hiding behind Bandit except for her hair was honey brown compared to the black hair on the other one.  
"I didn't see your name of them Lills! Therefore they're mine! Mine! ALL MINE! DELICIOUS RAINBOWEY AWESOME! BLUE GREEN RED YELLOW CHARTREUSE!"  
"CHARTRUSE IS NOT A SKITTLE COLOR! YOU FAILED THE SKITTLE TEST! GIVE THEM BACK YOU…" Lills trailed off running full speed after the black haired girl the two ran around the room like crazy people. The black haired one holding the skittle bag above her head and waving it around.  
"That's Lilly & Cherry. They're twins." Bandit whispered to me and inched closer, away from the running twins. "The brown haired one is Lilly, we call her Lills, and Cherry is the Black haired one. She's just Cherry. No cool nick names yet. They're both insane but, they're my main squeezes."  
"Are they always this….rambunctious?" Moon asked quietly from behind us.  
"Yes, but I've got a way to calm them down…." Bandit said rushing out of the room. The three of us stood there dumbfounded watching Cherry & Lilly run around jumping over things and screaming things at one another.  
"They remind me of what you would have been like as a kid.." I muttered to Jessica, she let out a nervous laugh.  
"Nah, I was far more dangerous. I bit people if I didn't get what I wanted." she muttered, Trace erupted into hysterical laughter causing us all to stare at him except Lilly & Cherry who were still fighting over the bag of skittles. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered a 'What?' and inched closer to Moon.  
"Um… Excuse me?" Moon aimed towards Lilly & Cherry. "But, um..why don't you just share them? I mean that would be the right thing to do…"  
Moon shuffled flattening her dress and staring at the ground in front of her. She was always quiet in hostile situations quite like this, I am amazed she even said anything.  
"WE CAN'T SHARE THEM BECAUSE THE SKITTLE FAIRES WOULD SHOOT US DEAD WITH THEIR EYE BEAMS!" Cherry Exclaimed jumping up on the couch and holding the skittles above her head as far as she could. It was amusing seeing this girl act this way towards her sister, she was holding the skittles above her head and the other girl was jumping up and down to get them. It reminded me of how I used to treat Frank when we were smaller the two of us always putting one another through hell, whenever we got the chance. The door swung open and in scurried Bandit holding the hand of a taller man.  
"See Uncle Frankie? They're fighting over skittles & I can't for the life of me get them to stop!" Bandit exclaimed in a huff I realized that after almost 13 years I was once again staring at my cousin. He didn't change much, he got a little taller and skinnier.  
"Girls! Girls! Freeze whoa! What's going on? I can't leave you two alone for two seconds can I?" he wandered over the the couch pushing the two girls to oppisite sides of him.  
"But Daddy! Cherry stole the last package of skittles! I claimed them! I haven't eaten in hours! Make her give them back!" Lilly was fuming and sat on the couch in a huff of furry. Frank stared at her, the switched his gaze to Cherry.  
Frank. Was. Their. Father.  
Why hadn't anyone told me my cousin get married? Let alone had kids? Then it hit me again. I wasn't invited to the wedding. That douche.

"What?" she asked. Frank just looked at her giving her a look that said 'and your side is?...' she sighed but continued: "she didn't claim them. They were on the counter in the bus and I took 'em, is that a crime? I think not. I just took what was equally mine as hers, if you take it away that would be an infrigment of my rights. The finders keepers amendment if 2010. The one that says all skittles touched by cherry thereby thus hereby belong to her. I can't help it if I'm more of a stealth-ninja compared to Lilly." Cherry mumbled out sticking her tounge out at Lilly.

"That isn't a real thing you delusional weirdo!" Lilly chanted out, and I saw Frank move to his pocket & I felt a smile come to my lips when he pulled out an identical bag of skittles out and handed to Lilly. She smiled and exclaimed  
"The Skittle faries are pleased."

She moved closer to her sister on the couch and the two began to pop skittles into their mouths.

Frank turned around to walk out the door but when saw me he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at me his jaw slightly agape. Bandit pushed in front of me and spoke happily:

"Frankie! This is Ghost Johnson. She's the singer in that band Mikey always says my dad hates Tyme Unleashed, oh and now Digital Life!"

Frank stared at me, & I felt Jessica squeeze my hand in an attempt to get me to speak, but for once in the Iero cousin's lives we both were utterly speechless. Finnally he broke the silence with a cold two words laced with venom:  
"GET OUT."


	7. The Best Day Ever

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Should I pull a classic Johnson and dash out of the room with a bitchy remark or stay there and fight to get my cousin...my family back.

"Dude. Chill, give her a chance. Christ you Ieros are all the same quick to judge, and never think anything through." Trace laughed out giving me a wink. Frank looked at his children staring at the scene with utter curiosity & some shock as to how he had just treated me. He grabbed my wrist and walked me out into the hallway with a jerk leaving me alone to fight my own battle with him.

"What are you doing with Lilly, Cherry & Bandit?" Frank demanded crossing his arms over his chest after he shut the dressing room door.

"I think the real question is why didn't you tell me you had kids? Let alone get married? FRANKERS you're a daddy." I smiled wanting to make this a less violent meeting as opposed to what happened all the other times.

"You walked out on Gerard with a note the length of a paragraph. Lentra he's my best friend what did you expect me to do?-Call you up and be all 'buddy buddy'? I'm sorry. But, no. In every story they're two sides, I took his. I'm not really sure I'm sorry for it either." Frank rubbed his cheek and lowered his hands again to his pockets and stood there awkwardly. I faked a smile trying to think of something to say, I was never good at these kind of things. What was I supposed to tell him? My mother had died? I was lost, confused, suicidal?No, that would just make matters here worst.

"Frank you need to understand...I left Gerard to save him. I loved him. Hell I STILL love the motherfucker. I left because, because...I couldn't stand to see myself pull him down to hell with me. Frankie, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could go back and change everything. Not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could just open my eyes and realize this was all a bad dream. But, I can't and I beg you, I fucking beg you..." I dropped to my knees and put my hands dramatically into the air clamped together. "Give me another chance to be your cousin, your best friend" I took a final gulp air and muttered remembering how we were when we were little. "One more chance to pretend to be Your little sister. Because Frankie you already know you were my big brother."

He stared at me for a few seconds and I could help but feel like all the years being in his family were coming to an end it felt as if I was being judged, like it was judgement day at the pearly white gates. He sighed and went to help me off the ground.

"Ulentra, I'll give you another chance. Just because I think my daughters need an aunt." he winked at me. I squealed like a fangirl and felt wanderers by eyes on me. Was he really saying I was like a sister to him all those years too?I felt amazing as I engulfed Frank in a bear hug and wouldn't let go. He patted my back muttered something along the line of that he was glad I was back and then he buzzkilled everything with a single phrase.

"We have to tell Gerard you're here."


	8. Leeds United

Telling Gerard I was here would be like getting shot with a bullet from memories past. I wasn't sure how he was anymore but I know that the old Gerard I knew, the one I loved, wouldn't be able to take it. He'd snap. I didn't want that to happen to him, I didn't want that to happen to his new girl, and I definitely didn't want that to happen to poor old Bandit.

The way she talked, I was her idol. I hadn't been the idol of anyone so important to me before. If she was Gerard's daughter she was important to me. To everyone in my life I had been a screw up, and a fuck up, and god knows what else. Finally, to someone I mattered and I was not about to mess that up.

If I was going to talk to Gerard, I had to do it right. I could't just prance up to him and say hello with my snarky mouth and attitude. I had to do it right, but how….that was the question wasn't it?

"Frank….I want to make Gerard and I friends again but, I don't want to start drama with him, especially this early in a tour. I just want this tour to be drama free, not a Jerry Springer Show." I muttered out as we walked down the hallway towards Gerard's dressing room.

"Lentra, believe me. It'd be better if you talked to him. Otherwise the tension would still be here the entire tour. If I know Gerard, he'll understand. Just, tell him everything you just told me. He'll understand." Frank said, stopping in front of a door. Across it read "MCR Dressing room B" Before knocking on the door he turned to me and with a smile said "You'll be fine, trust me."

"Come in." Gerard's voice sounded like it did when I vanished ten years earlier. My breath caught in my throat as Frank opened the door.

"I have someone who wants to chat for a bit with you…" Frank smiled as he walked into the room. It was a small room, just had a couch and a vanity in it. The man sitting at the laptop at the vanity was not the Gerard I remembered. His hair was tomato red, and he was skinny as a twig. His tight jeans were complimented by his bright gray tank top. I stared at him in amazement, he was hot. It was all I could do to keep my mouth closed. I watched as he spun around and watched his smiling face turn into a expressionless one of bewilderment.

We stared at each other for a second not moving, not speaking, not even blinking. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife and I felt Frank fidget a bit in the corner of the room.

Finally I got enough guts to speak after what seemed like a century of awkward silence.

"Hello Gerard." I whispered and watched as his expressionless face turned into a frown.

"What do you want?" he snarled at me, cold. That was all he was ever going to be to me anymore, wasn't it? Cold.


	9. The Familiar Taste Of Poison

"I…just came to say hello…it's been a while…" I muttered out. I was practically speechless, it was a miracle I could get that much out to him. I didn't in a million years expect him to be that cold to me. I know we had a past, but I didn't want him to treat me like this. I wanted everything to be chill between us. I didn't expect a hug and a kiss and him to sweep me off into the sunset in his arms. I just wanted a simple friendship, not even a close friendship. I just wanted simple re-acceptance. Is that too much to ask for?

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? You broke my heart Lentra, fuck, you broke me. My very existence was you and you just up and left. Did I really mean that little to you? Was I really that much of nothing to you? I thought you loved me, I thought I meant something to you. But, apparently I meant shit. I don't even want to fucking talk to you after what you put me through. So, turn around and walk right back out that mother-fucking door." he was yelling at me, as loud as he could, and he didn't care if he was being harsh or not. I sensed Frank move forward toward Gerard speaking slowly, and calmly to him:

"Gee, listen. Hear her out, okay? Please? Just listen to her side, let her tell you what she told me. Let her speak to you from her heart."

He stared at Frank for a second, probably trying to decide whether he wanted to give me the time of day.

"No."

That was it. No more misses nice Lentra.

"Gerard Arthur Way, shut you hot head up and fucking talk to me. Now listen to me. I left because if I stayed I would have pulled you down into my depression pit. I left because I cared about you, and god believe me, it was the hardest fucking thing I ever did in my entire li-."

"IF IT WAS SO FUCKIN HARD THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT? HUH? I LOVED YOU. I BOUGHT YOU A RING I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME AND YOU LEFT. YOU JUST FUCKING LEFT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER SAYING GOOD BYE IN PERSON. ALL YOU DID WAS LEAVE ME A NOTE THE SIZE OF A PARAGRAPH, IS THAT REALLY ALL I WAS WORTH TO YOU? A PARAGRAPH?"

"Of course not….you mean-meant the world to me. Gerard, let's face it, nothing I say is going to make you forgive me, nor will it erase the past. All I'm asking is that we pretend to be friends for your daughter's sake. She is a beautiful girl, and she doesn't deserve the two of us fighting when she looks up to the two of us." I tried to smile, tears burrowing up behind my eyes, like they were a damn ready to burst any second.

"You stay the fuck away from my daughter. She doesn't look up to you. You're a fucking screw up. There's a reason Bandit isn't allowed to listen to your emo-fucked up music. Get out of my dressing room, and stay away from her." Gerard snarled with arsenic stained words. I stared at him in disbelief. I wanted to do this for Bandit because she was an amazing beautiful young lady and he couldn't even do this for his own daughter. I couldn't believe it.

"That's uncalled for Gerard. You act like you're such an angel. Sure, she's not the saint of the world, but, neither are you. You are a fuck up too. Look at your past. You still feel the effects of your addiction. I know you do. So shut up and maybe you should learn to grow up." Frank commanded Gerard. There was silence for a minute as the two glared at one another. Then with a sigh Frank continued to me: "Come on Ulentra, let's get out of here before one of us flips out a switchblade."

I nodded and followed Frank out into the hallway slamming the door behind me. The minute we stepped into the hallway I fell onto the floor in a sobbing heap. I really was a fuck up.


	10. How You Love Me Now?

**Musical Hearts**

_So, the two songs used in this are both by the amazing band Halestorm and most of Digital Life's music will be by them. The two songs used in this were "It's Not You" and "Better Sorry Than Safe." __Let, me know what you thought of this chapter. __xoxo _**_-B!_**

**How You Love Me Now?**

Frank fell to the ground next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ulentra, it's okay. He didn't mean it. He was just shocked." Frank whispered to me. He squeezed me into a hug and cried there on his shoulder. I really deserved what Gerard had said to me. I was a horrible person, and I probably should stay away from Bandit. God forbid she ended up like me.

"Yes, he did Frank." My voice was jumping octaves as I sobbed into his black sweatshirt. "I should have never come back, I should have just killed myself when my mother died.."

"Ulentra Marie Iero, don't talk like that. Some people including me would have missed you and are glad you're back. You can't keep running from your past contrary to your popular beliefs. It's great that you've grown up and realized that you need to make amends with your past." His voice was soothing, like a brother talking to his kid sister who'd scraped their knee up in a fall. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? WANNA SEE DRAMA, BUDDY? GO WATCH GENERAL HOSPITAL."

I glanced up at a confused, scared looking roadie, who after being yelled at by Frank scurried off down the hallway in a panic.

"I guess you're right, Frank." I rubbed my eyes, smearing my makeup all over my face. He looked down into my eyes and grinned. I couldn't help it, his grin was contagious. I smiled wide and stood up, reaching my hand down to help him up.

"We should probably be getting ready, huh?" he laughed, taking my hand and getting up off the ground.

"Indeed Frankie" I smiled as we walked down the hallway towards his dressing room and Digital Life's.

"So What type of music does your band make now? I've been dying to know." Frank asked as we stopped in front of Digital Life's dressing room.

"You'll have to wait and see. It's only about 20 minutes 'till go time, anyway." He smiled as I said this. Secretly I was nervous that he was going to hear my music for the first time in forever. It was a little more taboo than my old stuff was. Not as emo, just…taboo. I opened the door to my dressing room and wandered in, he hurried off to his dressing room to get ready too. The minute I walked in I was bombarded by questions from my heard.

"What happened?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?"

"Omg! Who do I have to beat up?"

"Did Frank hurt you?!"

"Guys, Guys! I'm fine! Honest! Just got into a fight with Gerard, that we'll get into later. Frank and I are fine. I need to get ready okay?" They stared at me, confused and worried but ignored me. I smiled when I saw their outfits for the show that night. They were very rock-chic.

Trace had on a black "Fuck Pop" shirt, and matching black skinny jeans. His wrists were clad with a few band rubber wristbands and the woven peace bracelet Moon and he shared. His brown side-banged hair was covering his one eye, but the other was caked with black eyeliner so I could only assume the other eye had the same amount on.

Jessica still dressed in an all white dress that came down to her thighs, platform white stiletto heels, a black and white scarf, a purple mini hat and loads of purple makeup. Her signature "Love You" necklace, and "Not all who wander are lost" ring that her mother had given her. She smiled at me through pink lip-glossed lips and tossed me my bag. I grabbed it-ninja style and headed into the bathroom.

I rushed into the bathroom and tore out of my jeans and hoodie and began to throw on my outfit for that night. I slipped into my purple and black skinny jeans and Dressed to Kill heart tank easily. The makeup was going to be my hardest part. I carefully re-applied my black and white eye shadow with ease, then painted on a thin layer of eyeliner. Now, for the part I dreaded, I removed the long fake eyelashes out of the package and applied the glue to them, waving it around a bit I placed them on one at a time when the glue had mostly dried. I did a little happy dance when I had applied them perfectly on the first try. Lifting up my scarred and scabbed wrists, I through on enough bracelets to cover up and visible signs of my harm. Then placed my music note necklace around my neck, and camera ring. Fixing my white hair, and throwing on my leather jacket I was out the bathroom door, leaving my bag and old clothes on the floor.

"You guys ready for this? I smiled at them, as we walked down the hall with our guitars, and Trace with his drum sticks. We stopped at the side of the stage and listened to the band before us finish up playing. I made contact with Frank on the other side of the stage and he smiled at me giving me a thumbs up. Next to him, Bandit mimicked him, excitedly. The band in front of us wandered off stage to a roar, and we gulped. We glanced at the techie next to us who motioned for us to go on stage. I gulped, scared to death. I hadn't done this in forever, but, walking onto the stage I realized how much I adored my job.

The crowd erupted into a even more defining roar and I listened in the earpiece in my ear for the techies to tell me everything was chill and I could go. I plugged my guitar in the amp, ready as ever to do this.

"Go for it guys, and good-luck"

I smiled into the mic as Trace clicked his drumsticks together.

"I'm in love with somebody

Found someone who completes me

I'm in love with somebody, Oh yeah,

And it's not you!

Read my finger whatcha gonna do?

See these lips are all done talkin' to you.

I don't mean to bruise your ego,

But I've had you nailed down for so long.

I don't see your name on my tattoo!

Hope you understand

It's been a long time coming

It's for the best

No offense:

I'm in love with somebody

Found someone who completes me!

I'm in love with somebody, Oh yeah

And it's not you.

I know who you think you are,

sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissing you off

Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes,

They're not enough to make me forget!

I've got someone who has raised the bar.

I've heard it all before.

Stop spinning your wheels.

I'll show you the door.

No hard feelings.

I'm in love with somebody

Found someone who completes me!

I'm in love with somebody, Oh yeah.

And it's not you!

You've probably never been shot down before,

you probably never been shot down beforeeee

I'll try and make it easier

YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slammed my guitar into a solo with Jessica, and the crowd roared even louder we harmonized on the last part of the song:

"I'm in love with somebody

Found someone who completes me

I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah

And it's not you!

It's not you!

It's not yoooooou, yeah!"

We listened to the crowd roar, and I glanced over at Jessica.

"Hey, Jess. I think they like us." I laughed.

"I think so!" She laughed too.

"So, New York! How ya doing tonight?" I waited for their responsive roar to quiet, before I continued. "We are DIGITAL LIFE. Coming to you all the way from Tennessee. That's TEN-I-SEE, as in Jess and I are the only 'ten' you see." I winked at the crowd as they screamed at us happily.

"I LOVE YOU GHOST!" someone screamed from the front row, I smiled and winked at them.

"And, I love you random concert person. But, as I was saying. We're from Tennessee and down south we tend to write a lot about our feelings, and this next song goes out to a person backstage who I hadn't seen in years, and well, I wrote it years ago so here we go."

"I can't even think of one good reason,

why I'm always thinking about leaving.

It's not like everything's so horrible.

We've been together for a few years now,

and you know all my ins and outs,

but everything's way to comfortable.

From the moment I wake,

I plan my escape.

I'm not scared,

cause i know there's something out there waiting for me.

And I swear that i'll find it someday

Just wait and see.

I don't care, that you call me crazy.

I can't stay cause I need room to breathe.

There's nothing left to say, better sorry than safe.

Sometimes I wish you cheated on me.

Then leaving here would be so easy,

It's time to take a chance and give you up.

In the morning I wake,

and make my escape.

I'm not scared

'cause i know there's something out there waiting for me.

And i swear, that i'll find it someday.

Just wait and see.

I don't care, that you call me crazy.

I can't stay cause I need room to breathe.

There's nothing left to say, better sorry than safe."

I listened to Jessica's guitar solo, with tears filling up my eyes. This song had meant to much to me when I wrote it, and now that we were preforming it and the person I wanted to hear it was backstage, my emotions were A-wall. The solo stopped and I continued trying to hold it all in.

"I'm not scared.

'Cause i know there's something out there waiting for me.

And I swear, that I'll find it someday.

Just wait and see.

I don't care, that you call me crazy.

I can't stay cause I need room to breathe!

There's nothing left to say, better sorry than saaaaaa-ohhh-feee.

There's nothing left to say."

The crowd erupted and we played through the rest of our set-list within' the allowed hour we were given to preform. The crowd was so positive to our music, even though it was so different compared to my old stuff. We had finished our last song, and I smiled at the crowd.

"You guys were fucking brilliant! You know that?" I smiled. "This has totally boosted our confidence 100% for the rest of the tour. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere! We Can't wait to finish up the rest of HOLLA! AMERICA. WE ARE DIGITAL LIFE, GOODNIGHT NEW YORK." I high-fived a few of the people in the front row, and through my guitar pick into the crowd. Then, unplugged my amp, and wandered off stage right.

"You think some stupid song about leaving me is going to change everything Ulentra?" Gerard grabbed onto my arm, and gripped it tight, digging into my skin. "You're even stupider than I thought. Nothing is going to fix us, you hear me? Nothing. Go back to your dressing room and play with your razors."

"You're hurting me." I snarled trying to rip my arm out of his hand.

"Good. You deserve to be in pain, after what you did to me. You hurt me, I'll hurt you. An eye for an eye."

"Oh, well, in that case…." I growled at him, and then….I punched Gerard Way straight in the nose. Blood spurring everywhere I stormed off back to the dressing rooms.

"You dated that asshole?" Jessica snarled as we walked down the hall.

"Unfortunately."

**8888888888888**

**_Hey, you. Yeah, you. Comment. It's right below this, so you have no excuse. Yeah, you. I'm watching you...so you better comment or no updates for you!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_B!_**


End file.
